El hermano que jamás desee
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado alguna vez por que Arthur Kirkland es...como es? ¿Porqué le cuesta tanto der agradable con los demás?¿La razón por la que es tan tsundere? Pues ser el menor de 5 hermanos pude ser la respuesta. / Fail Summary, una pequeña historia British Bros please, denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Aqui con una nueva historia, últimamente se me ah dado eso de escribir cosas familiares, y la verdad no sé la razón. Quizá por que me gusta eso de la familia como tal ...

ah si, como sea. Esta es la idea mas random que he tenido ultimamente. Así que no me hago responsble de lo que haya escrito...bueno si xD

en fin, espero y les guste :3 *quiere que alguien la lea*

Es de mis tipicos semi-AU, con toques cursis y algo de OC y OOC ... anyway (?)

**bla bla bla yo no soy Hidekaz bla bla bla así que Hetalia y todas sus 5 temporadas y muchos volumenes de manga no son mios bla bla bla todos los derechos reservados bla bla bla **

* * *

**El hermano que jamás desee  
**British Bros fic

Capitulo 1

Entre los arbustos que crecían se escondía un pequeño país. Sus ojos verdes adornados con unas gruesas cejas se veían por los grandes huecos que en los arbustos había. Su cabello rubio brillaba con el sol. Tembloroso sale de su escondite, tropezando con la ropa que lleva, incomodo por aquel par de orejas de conejo que cuelgan a su lado. Su nombre, Arthur, la representación de Inglaterra.

Mirando por todos lados, como si buscara a alguien en especial. Sube la capucha de su bata, intentando esconder lo que ahora de lado en lado de su cabeza lleva.

No volverá a confiar en su hermano mayor nunca más, si le es posible dejará de llamarle así. Es un imbécil, eso nadie se lo va a negar o impedir que lo piense. Entre maldición y maldición no se da cuenta si alguien atrás le mira, ni si los arbustos crujen a su paso. Con las manitas agarrando la capucha elije sentarse atrás de un gran árbol.

La sombra le tranquiliza, el trinar de las aves le recuerda que la primavera ha llegado, junto con ella un calor insoportable si no lograba encontrar una cura para las orejas de conejo.

¿Cómo había sucedido todo? Es fácil entenderlo cuando eres el menor de 5 hermanos. Y sobre todo si tu hermano mayor, aquel chico pelirrojo como el fuego es un agresivo de primera. Cuando Ian, el escoces, se propone algo, no hay manera humana de evitar que lo haga realidad. Y en esa entonces necesitaba un conejito de indias. Arthur no se podía negar, menos si el par de gemelos celta lo amarran a un árbol. Y tampoco pudo pedir ayuda, si Trevor, el irlandés de rasgos celtas más marcados, lo amordaza mientras que Dean hace que el galés no se acercará a la zona donde se llevaría un acto atroz. Como si Dilam le importará.

Arthur odiaba a Ian en esos momentos más que a nada en el universo, en primera por el simple hecho de haber existido y en segunda porque ¡esa poción sabia a rayos! Su hermano escoces jamás fue bueno para la magia y nunca lo será.

Después de un tiempo considerable baja su capucha dejando ver las orejas que caen y parecen su cabello normal, solo que más largo y en dos coletas…

-miserable.- murmurando el pequeño niño se levanta de su cómodo árbol, para acercarse al rio que corre detrás de él. Observando su reflejo se da cuenta que de alguna manera no le queda tan mal. Acercando sus manos para tomar agua, aún tenía el mal sabor de boca.

Era cansado tener una vida tan agitada como la que debía soportar, habían países que no debían compartir con sus hermanos más de lo necesario. Sin embargo el anglosajón soportaba 24/7 los maltratos de Escocia, que entre sus torturas preferidas se encontraban colgarlo de cabeza con trampas de los árboles, dispararle con flechas y la más reciente: transformarlo en su objeto de prueba con eso de las indagaciones en la magia. Había veces que el menor de los cinco pensaba seriamente en que los gemelos Irlanda, Dean y Trevor, tenían un acuerdo con el mayor de los 5, en hacerle la vida de cachitos al más pequeño. Cosa que lograban mejor que nada. Detestaba a ese par de gemelos. Odiaba a ese trio de pelirrojos que solo existían para joderlo.

Los odiaba de sobre manera. El único que pasaba sin pena ni gloria era el galés, castaño y de ojos verdes agua, reservado y calmado. Si no fuera por el rasgo de las cejas jurarían que no eran hermanos.

Y las cejas también eran un problema, el rubio había corrido con la mala suerte de tener las cejas más gruesas de todos sus hermanos, las más notorias, lo que le traía a un lado las burlas de sus hermanos día tras día Si no se volvía loco era por milagro

Pero con tan poca edad era imposible que Arthur Kirkland no llegara a un límite de incomodidad. Observo a su alrededor, sin encontrar nada interesante en su rápida observación. Regresó a la sombra del árbol, sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas contra el pecho. Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas, mientras esconde el rostro sonrosado en sus brazos. No entendía el concepto de amor teniendo hermanos así.

Entre sus sollozos se escuchó el aletear alegre de algo, que pasaba a su alrededor. Inglaterra no quería moscas a su alrededor, así que, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, y el ceño fruncido, en un rápido movimiento subió la cabeza, observando que enfrente suyo un pequeño conejo de color verde menta volaba, mirando con esos ojos de botón al pequeño niño.

-T-tú e-eres…

-hola!- con entusiasmo el ser le saludo, seguido de una risita entretenida- ¿Por qué lloras?

-porque odio a mis hermanos.- con la voz cortada por los sollozos soltó esas pesadas palabras, desviando su mirada del extraño que se mantenía enfrente

-quizá no entienda mucho de los humanos, pero…- con un cálido gesto de comprensión se acercó a su hombro, quedándose ahí.- puedo estar contigo… soy un hada y a las hadas no nos gusta ver infelicidad

-pues más pareces un conejo verde volador… -no quería sonar grosero, pero sus palabras salían por reflejo

-no soy un hada común, es cierto, pero puedo ser un buen amigo…

Arthur se quedó un momento pensando en aquellas palabras, ¿un amigo? Él jamás tuvo un amigo, incluso aquel niño raro que solía ir a molestarlo estaba tachado como uno de sus invitados menos deseados, así como los demás miembros de su familia.

-pero…si eres mi amigo, solo yo te podré ver… ¿no?

-si tú lo deseas así, así será

El anglosajón se enjuago las lágrimas, tocando al ser que tenía a un lado

-entonces conoces más hadas, ¿verdad?

-claro, ellas estarán gustosas de conocerte…algún día claro

Y lo que resto del día Arthur paso hablando con el ser mágico, de cosas inimaginables, de magia y demás.

**O.O**

-creí que por fin nos habíamos deshecho de ti.- comento Ian una vez que toda la familia Kirkland se sentó en la improvisada mesa de madera de la casita que compartían, mirando seriamente a su hermano menor, que con esfuerzos alcanzaba la mesa.

-ni en tus mejores sueños imbécil…-Arthur no deseaba hablar de nada, aún seguía enojado con sus hermanos. Sin embargo Dean rompió el silencio del lugar.

-y… ¿con quién hablabas Artie?

-con nadie de tu incumbencia

-vaya, nuestro hermanito tiene amigos imaginarios, es un gran logro.- comento con burla Trevor, acariciando una de las orejas de conejo que aun llevaba el menor.

El joven rubio solo se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia la parte de la casa que le tocaba. Evitando el contacto con los demás

Media hora más tarde cuando el hambre le había hecho levantarse de su rincón e ir a ver si quedaban moronas por lo menos del pan se encontró con una escena extraña; sentado a la orilla del lago estaba Ian, hablando solo o eso parecía a primera vista, en su monologo se escuchaba el nombre de _Nessie, _un nombre del que nunca nadie había pedido informes, ni se atreverían.

Cuando hubo encontrado un pedazo de pan observo que los gemelos estaban hablando entre ellos, pero parecía que tenían a alguien más, pues aplaudían sonoramente, cantando. Como si en una fiesta estuvieran; Arthur se acercó con sigilo a ver qué pasa, pero solo encontró a sus hermanos viendo a un punto fijo de su suelo, mientras cantaban en irlandés, repitiendo nombres que parecían sacados para gnomos o duendes.

Por la noche escucho un fuerte aleteo que retumbo las paredes de la casa, y una pequeña risita de Dilam, con un suspiro de satisfacción. También percibió un olor a gallina quemada… el mismo olor que casi todos los días había a esas horas.

* * *

_¿Scones? ¿Pociones de orejas de conejos? En reviews plz. _


	2. Chapter 2

Hola o.o)/ aquí yo disponiéndome a publicar después de casi dos semanas (mas o menos). Perdón por la tardanza! ;_; pero cuando estoy de vacaciones me es muy difícil encontrar inspiración, es por eso que mis fics en estas temporadas son algo fomes (no encontre mejor expresion xD). Pero en fin ~~

Muchas gracias por sus reviews me vuelven feliz w eso me motiva~~ ww asdfgfdsa En fin, espero que lo sigan leyendo y lo disfruten uwu~~

Ahora si~

**bla bla bla yo no soy Hidekaz bla bla bla así que Hetalia y todas sus 5 temporadas y muchos volumenes de manga no son mios bla bla bla todos los derechos reservados bla bla bla**

* * *

**El hermano que jamás desee **  
A British Bros fic

Capitulo 2

Conforme el tiempo pasaba el carácter de Arthur se iba tornando lo suficiente fuerte para poder soportar las constantes agresiones que sufría por parte de sus hermanos. De una u otra forma ya no era el "Conejito Llorón" aunque para los otros 4, directa o indirectamente, aun lo era.

Como hubiese sido y sin importar que los otros no se dieran cuenta, el inglés había crecido, no mucho pero si lo suficiente como para hacer más difícil el "arte" de amarrarlo al tronco de un árbol o para poder subirse a la silla sin necesidad de ayuda.

Las tardes de verano eran las más calurosas, tanto que ninguno de los 5 británicos recordaba un verano así en lo que llevaban existiendo. Por lo cual las salidas familiares se hacían con más frecuencia de la que podían soportar; no eran por gusto, sino por la necesidad de salir de la casita que conforme avanzaba el día se hacía muy calurosa dentro. Los hermanos solían caminar hasta donde el lago, siendo una orden del mayor, no una petición u propuesta.

Cada uno buscaba la sombra de un árbol, si era posible, lo más alejado posible uno de otro. Los gemelos irlandeses optaban por tirarse en el pasto, observando el vaivén de las hojas de los arboles al paso del viento, mientras que el escoces sacaba filo a sus flechas, el galés gustaba de tomar la siesta debajo de la tranquila sombra del árbol en el que se recargaba, solo el menor se sentaba a la orilla del lago, chapoteando con sus pies desnudos el agua, lamentándose el no saber nadar.

–Si te vas a mojar, que sea completo o te resfriaras idiota – escucho detrás de él, a unos cuantos metros, a la grave y sensual voz de Ian, quien sabia como esconder a la perfección la preocupación que de vez en cuando el rubio solía generar en él.

–No te incumbe – soltó el niño, quien seguía mojando únicamente sus pies con el agua fresca, haciendo un chapoteo que se escuchaba a la distancia de cada uno de los hermanos.

Los irlandeses levantaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo, luego de escuchar aquello, observándose entre ellos, con una sonrisa maligna dibujada en sus rostros, mientras se decían algo con los ojos.

Trevor fue el primero en levantarse, tras haber discutido algún plan en silencio, estirándose y sacudiendo el pasto de sus pantalones, pocos segundos después, Dean se incorporó. El irlandés del sur observaba a su gemelo mientras le señalaba algo con la cabeza y este, asentía sin dudarlo.

–uno…

–dos…

–tres…Bunny SPLASH! – ambos habían puesto una mano en la espalda al rubio, impulsándose desde que la cuenta había iniciado para así terminar dándole un empujón, haciendo que cayera al agua. Aunque Arthur deseara hacer algo, le fue imposible.

De pronto solo se escuchó el sonido del agua volver a su cauce, las risas de los irlandeses quienes se revolcaban en el pasto, burlándose de la expresión del niño, mientras el aludido pedía auxilio, desesperado y aterrado. Muy aterrado, puesto a que hubiera crecido, era imposible el hecho de que pudiera llegar a tocar el fondo del lago. Sintió hundirse y también sentía algo que nadaba debajo de él…algo lo suficientemente grande y escamoso, ¿era posible que hubiera cocodrilos en aquel lugar? Sin embargo sus pensamientos se hacían difíciles de mantener, entre tanto movimiento y siendo presa del pánico, Arthur Kirkland termino por hundir su cabeza y perder el oxígeno que con dificultades había conseguido.

Entonces, sintió que la paz absoluta existía, que aquella luz del sol que se reflejaba en el agua era hermosa, que aquella criatura colosal que nadaba a unos cuantos metros de él, lo hacía con una majestuosidad, para parecer un dinosaurio y que esa era una muy bonita manera de morir. Sus orbes se cerraron despacio, olvidándose siquiera de intentar seguir consiente.

Pero en la superficie aquel accidente no había pasado desapercibido. En el momento de que el sonido del rubio cayendo dentro del lago y las risas explosivas de los gemelos llegara a sustituir el tranquilo silencio, los mayores subieron la vista a ver lo que sucedía. Siendo el galés el primero en acercarse a la escena, haciendo caso omiso de sus otros dos hermanos, quienes se privaban de la risa, observo como las ultimas burbujas de oxigeno se desaparecían…

–acaso se…– Dean dejo de reír de un momento a otro, mientras su mirada azul se perdía en el punto exacto donde las burbujas de oxigeno también lo hacían

– ¿ahogo? No lo creo– la sonrisa de Trevor se había cambiado a ser una de preocupación

–Crybaby Bunny! – grito en desesperación el de los rasgos celtas menos marcados, observando a su hermano del sur, para después salir corriendo de la escena. Justo después seguido por su gemelo.

– ¿A dónde creen que van? – pero su plan de escape no había salido como ellos desearon, el escoses los tenia agarrados de los brazos, mientras les hablaba con tranquilidad, una tranquilidad que solo utilizaba cuando realmente estaba molesto.

Poco después de este movimiento del mayor de los cinco, el castaño salió con el "conejito" en brazos. Sin perder ni un minuto más se dedicó a darle los primeros auxilios. Suspirando suavemente cuando el rubio empezó a toser buscando el oxígeno que le faltaba.

Arthur solo recordaba que de la paz que había tenido debajo del agua, paso rápidamente a un dolor provocado por el ambiente cuando el galés lo saco de la poca profundidad en la que se encontraba sumergido, literalmente. Y lo primero que encontró fue unas esmeraldas, idénticas a las suyas que le proporcionaban de una manera u otra algo de seguridad.

Ian soltó a los irlandeses, quienes se miraban con sonrisas bobas, buscando la manera de escapar, porque aunque no lo pareciera tenían algo de terror, por lo que hubiera pasado. Se acercó hasta donde Dilam, quien buscaba algo para tapar al pequeño, que estaba temblando de frio y de miedo, dándole así la capa verde que traía encima de los hombros, su inseparable capa, dejándola ahora sobre los hombros del de la expresión calmada. Aquella capa tapaba a ambos muy bien, pues Ian era bastante alto a comparación de sus hermanos.

– Ve a casa, que yo me encargo de los otros dos idiotas– le murmuro Ian a Dilam mientras volvía a sus labores de provocar pánico en ambos duendecillos, los cuales ni tardos ni perezosos habían subido a un árbol lo suficientemente alto, solo por ganar tiempo.

El galés cruzo con rapidez aquella distancia del lago hacia la casita que compartían los británicos, escuchando a sus espaldas las amenazas del escoses y las risas de los otros dos.

**OuO**

–pudieron haberlo matado– dijo con la furia poco disimulada el escoces a sus dos irlandeses hermanos que tenía sentados enfrente de él, mientras los pelirrojos más claros lo miraban con recelo, con las mejillas rojas y adoloridas por los golpes, los raspones y una pequeña cortada en alguna de las cejas de ese par. Si Ian se podía distinguir por algo, era por sus dotes para castigar y torturar.

–hablas como si te importará tanto– reto el del sur, quien no le miraba a los ojos por mero resentimiento –u olvidas mi querido hermano, que eres tú quien pregona con el ejemplo de la tortura

–Mis moretones no dicen lo contrario– siguió el del norte, solo terminando el énfasis

–Ustedes tenían conocimiento que Arthur no sabe nadar…y ahora dudo mucho que quiera aprender – soltó una exhalación largo y pesada, mientras les miraba con algo de ira.

–Era solo una broma– dijeron ambos gemelos al unísono, intentando defenderse.

– Tú lo torturas, lo cuelgas de los árboles, le pegas, lo conviertes en conejo…– dijo en tono de reproche el gemelo del norte

–…le prohíbes la comida, lo "cazas", lo haces dormir en el frio – prosiguió Trevor, con el mismo tono de que su hermano gemelo.

La sonrisa de Ian se ensancho gradualmente, mientras pasaba su cabello por detrás de su oreja, mirándole fijamente al par de duendes traviesos que tenía enfrente, los cuales sacaban chispas por todos lados y parecía que en cualquier momento se pondrían a gritar y hacer berrinche en el piso.

–Si… y en su teoría ¿Dónde encuentran aventarlo al agua sabiendo que él no tiene ni idea de cómo nadar? – Con una sonrisa triunfal observo que los culpables se veían entre ellos y al final ambos solo suspiraron pesado, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado que no fueran los ojos azules de su hermano mayor –No digo que dejen de torturarlo– esto sacó una sonrisa triunfal de parte de ambos pelirrojos menores –Solo eviten tirarlo nuevamente al lago…

Y sin pensarlo el escoces fue a ver como se encontraba el inglés. Entrando sin avisar a la habitación de este, encontrando al galés tomando la temperatura del menor, el cual respiraba con dificultad.

–Y bien ¿se va a morir?– fue lo mejor que pudo decir el mayor, pues intentaba reprimir su preocupación y a la vez deseaba sonar calmado y con la cabeza fría. No quería que ninguno de sus hermanos se diera cuenta que realmente el "monstro" tenía sentimientos.

–No…solo se resfriara, pero sigue asustado– la voz de Gales era pacífica y en esos momentos era un gran alivio para el pelirrojo –y quizá pase en cama por el trauma un buen tiempo.

– ¡Genial! Ahora por este imbécil debemos de quedarnos en casa…

– Podríamos turnarnos para cuidarlo… mientras los otros salen – sugirió el castaño, mirando los ojos del mayor

–Si claro, dejaré que los tontos irlandeses vayan felices como conejos en pradera – el sarcasmo de Ian era algo a lo que ya Dilam estaba acostumbrado – pero escúchame bien, esos dos van a pagar por encerrarnos en este horno…

–lo que tú digas Ian –suspiro pesado el galés, negando con la cabeza – iré a preparar una sopa para el conejito… ¿te importaría no hacer algo productivo y quedarte aquí? – antes de que el mayor pudiera decir algo, el segundo al mando salió de la habitación

– Procura agregarle arsénico –le grito antes de que sus pasos se perdieran en el silencio del pasillo. Se acercó con cautela a la puerta del cuartito para supervisar que nadie estuviera cerca. Después de unos segundos de guardia se dirige hasta la cama, donde reposaba el inerte niño de 7 años, mirándole dormir con dificultad al respirar, sudando por la fiebre.

–Casi mueres, idiota… –susurro despacio, mientras apartaba el flequillo de la frente del "conejito" observando sus cejas gruesas que, de alguna manera, le lucían bien – eres un inepto…– y mirando hacia atrás para comprobar que nadie estaba, dio un suspiro, lo pensó varias veces, negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la frente de su hermanito, dejando un pequeño beso sobre las cejas de este. –espero que estés tan inconsciente para que ni lo recuerdes – aunque la verdad era el quien no deseaba recordar lo que había hecho.

Arthur había permanecido con un resfriado en plena primavera por lo menos por medio mes. Siendo atendido por sus dos hermanos mayores, quienes se turnaban para cuidarlo. Aunque no lo hiciera público el rubio se sentía agradecido con sus hermanos. Claro que, aquel sentimiento de agradecimiento no era muy propio de los británicos, por lo que muchas veces lo evitaban.

* * *

Que Artie no diga que sus hermanos no lo quieren ewe

_¿Pastelazos? ¿Ganas de matarme? ¿Rosas, bombas, Coreanos? en Reviews please. _


End file.
